


Two Against One

by SpookyCutie



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Ahegao, Breeding, Choking, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face Slapping, Hardcore, Humiliation, Inspired by Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, exhibitionist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyCutie/pseuds/SpookyCutie
Summary: You start a trial and find out that there is a hack where two killers can be present in one match. Big surprise that they take advantage of this hack in every possible way. You're in for a long match.





	Two Against One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second story ever, I hope you all enjoy! Feel free to leave comments and opinions and ideas! Much love! <3  
Also sorry for the possible typos and whatnot, I'm writing this quick and on the site. Just get it out of my brain! I'll go over it later and fix things that I can find/add more! Thnx! <3

You finally had a break. Trials have been so terrible lately, slugging, tunneling, camping, you name it. A relieved sigh fell from your lips as you relaxed by the campfire. You knew it wouldn't last forever, you were surprised it was lasting this long, but you wanted to enjoy every second while you could. 

You look over to your right and see Ace and Quentin chatting it up. Over to your left you see Meg gazing up at the stars. If only it could stay like this forever. As your body started to relax you felt nauseous. 

_ “Oh no, here we go.” _ You thought to yourself. 

It was then dark. Pitch black all around. You see light coming to your eyes and you glance around. Your vision is still a tad bit blurry because of the darkness before, but you can tell by the colors where you're at. The Coldwind Farm. Specifically the Thompson House. 

_ "I've got this. I've got this. I can hide a lot better here , " _ thinking to yourself. 

You see your friends not too far from you. Quentin points to a generator that he's about to head towards and Meg is searching through a chest. You don't know exactly where Ace is, but you know he's around somewhere. You decide to go off and try to get a glimpse of who the killer might be this time. Finding out early always helped you strategize.

You're sneaking around when suddenly you hear a heartbeat approaching. Stopping and sinking low you look around. You see a man with a red letterman jacket on. He's breathing hard. It's Frank, the leader of The Legion. 

You're used to Frank at this point. He usually teases you a lot in trials and lets you escape when he's having a really good day.  _ "At least we're going against someone who's a human in most ways , " _ you think to yourself as you watch him walk around. 

To be completely honest you thought he was really attractive. From his neck tattoo to his music taste. Getting lost in thought you don't even realize the soft breathing coming up from behind you.

Finally you feel a chill go up your neck and you slowly turn your head. Your eyes locked onto a man with a Ghostface mask peering right at you. You felt your heart sink all the way through your body and you felt your blood run cold. Danny Johnson. 

_ "How is he here?! Frank is here! There can't be two killers in a trial!" _ You're stuck there, unable to move. Then you hear the man speak. 

_ "Frank! I've found us a little toy! Come here and check her out!" _

You see Frank walking towards the two of you and you snap out of your frozen state and run. 

_ "Come on little rabbit! You can't stay away from us that long!" _ Danny giggles out, chasing after you. Frank is also in tow,  _ "Yeah kitten, we just wanna talk." _

You slink around a pallet and once you see Danny get close enough,  ** _ BAM _ ** you slammed it down, stunning him for a second. 

_ "Tsk tsk, now why would you do that?"  _ He tilts his head at you. 

_ "Fuck you. Fuck both of you. This isn't fair. Two against one is utter bullshit!" _ You scream at them angrily. 

_ "Well life isn't fair, kitten. You should know that , " _ Frank says to you in a low voice,  _ "Now let us have some fun with you kitten." _

You look around quick and decide to vault over a window, it sends you into a burst of speed.  _ "Go fuck yourselves you pieces of shit!" _ You shout out as you run away. 

Seeing the two story house in the center you make a run for it. There places you can maybe hide in there. Not far behind though you see the two coming at you. Preparing yourself you hide by another pallet, waiting to stun one of them.  ** _ BAM _ ** Frank makes a loud groan. 

_ "I think we need to teach this little rabbit some manners, don't you Frank?" _ Danny crouches down. 

_ "Yes, I do. This bitch knows what happens when you piss me off." _ Frank huffs out. 

Thinking back to those moments makes your core heat up... Frank did love to punish you when you made him angry, and not necessarily in a bad way either. That's why you were somewhat glad when you saw Frank, you can at least have some sort of a good time with him, depending on the day. 

But no, not right now. You glare at them,  _ "Just leave me alone! Please!" _

You make a bolt for the house and go up to the second floor. You hide in a locker and hope that they won't find you. At this point it's really your only option. Hearing their footsteps you close your eyes tight. Hoping with everything in you that you will not be found. 

_ "Tut tut tut." _ Frank calls for you like a kitten. To say that didn't turn you on a bit would be a lie. 

_ "C'mon little rabbit, come out now. Let us have some fun with you baby." _ Danny says softly. 

Honestly they both aren't unattractive... but knowing them, pairing together like this could be the most horrifying thing. You try to go to a calm place, try to slow your breathing down.

The doors of the locker fling open. In your mind you thought,  _ "It's over with. I'm dead now." _ You open your eyes to both of them staring at you. Frank is the one that pulls you out. He slams you against the wall. 

_ "Hey sweet kitten, I found you."  _

_ "Hey Frank... please don't hurt me. I'm sorry for being mean earlier I... I just got so scared..." _ You say to him, trying your best to get him on your side. 

A cold item lays against your neck, realizing it's Danny's knife you give out a soft laugh. You forgot he was there for a second. 

_ "Little rabbit, little rabbit, we're ready to play with you. Mind if I take your photo?" _

Your mind is going to fast, thinking of every scenario that could happen right now.  _ "If you really think I'm that sexy, then sure, take my picture all you want Danny." _ You say with sarcasm. 

_ "Oh __, c'mon now, don't be like that. We've never been able to kill together before, at least let us enjoy ourselves." _

You roll your eyes,  _ "Pardon me. I'm so sorry for ruining your bromance with Frank. Asshole." _

Frank squeezes you a little and you wince,  _ "Kitten, stop being so rude to my friend. I want him to see how good you can be. Can you be a good little girl for me?" _

You don't know why but Frank's voice always soothed you, and turned you on. With a deep breath you look at him.  _ "Yes, I'll be good. I'm sorry Frank." _

This is the only way to not get sliced to bits, just comply. He tugs on your arms and takes you out on the balcony of the house. There is a hook there so you are expecting to get it through your shoulder. Instead you feel Ghostface behind you breathing on your neck. It gives you chill bumps. 

Without noticing your mind starts drifting to dirty thoughts. It's so wrong, you know it is. But there's little to no sex here and you just can't help it. 

Frank starts laughing.

_ "What Frank?" _ Danny asks him. 

_ “ Nothing, I just know my kitten. And I know when she's having naughty thoughts." _ His hand reaches up to your face and you feel his thumb brush your cheek.  _ "Are you having naughty thoughts about us, kitten?" _ Your face is the color of a tomato.

You can't believe he just called you out like this. It's so embarrassing. Danny shifts a little and his hips press behind you, on accident you let out a tiny groan. 

_ "Hah, you are. Such a good girl for me. You know I'm going to get in trouble with the Entity if we keep doing this kitten."  _

_ "I don't mean to.. I'm sorry..." _ You whisper out.

_ "Well isn't this interesting. I didn't know you had a relationship with a killer. What would your teammates think __?" _ Ghostface is laughing, grinding his hips into your ass. _ "That's such a naughty way to live. How fucking dirty of you." _

Oh god. Both of them are surrounding you. Frank is hovering in front of you and Danny is behind you, pulling you against him. This is so bad. You shouldn't want this. But you can't help it, you can't help your thoughts and your needs. 

You feel fingers on your chin, it's Frank. He lifts your head up to look at him and he cocks his head to the side. 

_ "Did you miss me __?" _ You feel his other hand reach down and slide against your cunt.  _ "Did you miss my fingers?" _

A soft moan escapes you,  _ "Yes... I did.."  _

He laughs low, _"Do you miss my cock, kitten?"_

Your cheeks are so hot,  _ "Yes..." _

You can hear his smile behind the mask,  _ "Good girl.” _

Two of his digits enter you, scissoring inside of you.  _ “Do you want to make my friend feel good too?" _ As he asks this you feel Danny's hands grab your thighs, hard. He grinds into you deep. 

Leaning your head back,  _ "Yes, I do, daddy."  _

_ "You've really got this bitch trained, don't you Frank?" _ You can feel his cock rubbing against your ass. He glides his hands up and starts to pinch your nipples, because of this you jolt forward and moan. 

_ "No, no, you're going to stay right here, little bitch. You don't get to run away." _

Like instinct you start to roll your ass around, trying to get some sort of friction. Frank removes his fingers and stand back, watching the two of you. 

_ "It's so funny how much of a slut you are. Letting some random man, a man that has killed your friends, feel all over you. Look at you, dancing on him like that. You want him to fuck you, huh? You want him to fuck your ass? Are you that much of a slut? I thought you were only mine, but look at you. Being a fucking whore." _

God. You can't handle this. Your mind feels like it’s fading.  _ "Yes! I want him to fuck my ass! I want you too daddy! I want you to fuck me too! I'm still yours Frank, please!" _ You need something, anything. 

_ "You want me to fuck you too? You want us both to fuck you? Greedy. Such a greedy fucking slut. Can you take both of us __? Or are we going to tear you apart? I bet you don't even care. You look so fucking horny right now. Stupid bitch." _

Danny is now slamming your ass into him, teasing you. You're looking at Frank,  _ "Fuck me, fuck me. Please. Just do it, take me right here, right now. I need something, please!" _ You shout out to the both of them. 

_ "Should we give the stupid slut what she wants?" _ Danny asks Frank. 

_ "Yeah, I guess she's been needy enough.” _ He scoffs.  _ “It's starting to make me sick." _

Danny laughs,  _ "Fuck yeah, I'm going to fucking break her. I can't wait to pound into that tight asshole." _

All of a sudden you feel hands. Their hands are everywhere. Rubbing you and grabbing you in every which way. You feel your clothes come off, completely nude now, you don't even care. The sounds of pants unzipping fills your ears, you start to try to prepare yourself for this. You've never fucked two people at the same time before.

Danny is holding you in the air, spreading your legs open. You look down to see Frank putting his cock towards your entrance. He's very thick, you've loved his dick ever since the first time. You can't wait to feel him inside of you again. He starts rubbing his head in and out, teasing you hard. 

_ "Please... put it in already..." _

He pulls it away.  _ "That's not how you ask for things kitten. Now, beg like you're supposed to." _

Why does he have to be like this?  _ "Please daddy.... please.. I need it... I never ask for much. Daddy please fill me up..."  _

_ "That's my girl. Such a compliant bitch." _

He slides in all the way, filling you to the brim. You feel the tip of his cock touch your cervix. You let out a loud moan, it seems impossible to keep quiet. Frank then takes you and holds you against him. You're just resting on his cock. Now, you start to feel the tip of Danny's cock on your asshole. 

_ "You ready bitch? I'm not gonna be as nice."  _

_ "Yes! Put it in already!" _

He shoves it in deep. It's a big amount of pain mixed with pleasure. You feel your eyes roll in the back of your head as you go limp on Frank. 

_ "Hey, no giving up now, kitten. Look at me." _

You can't move. You tried, but you can't.  _ "He said look at him you dumb cunt." _ You feel Danny's hands grab your throat and head and force your face up to Frank's. 

_ "Awh, look at my little pig slut. Taking in two cocks at once. What a talented little bitch." _ Franks thumb comes up and lifts up your nose.  _ "You like that? Being our piggy? Our little fuck pig. We're going to fill you up with so much cum you won't know what to do." _

You're thrusting yourself onto them the best you can, you're going crazy. It feels too damn good. 

Frank laughs loud,  _ “Look at how you act when I talk about us filling you up! Such a good, good, piggy!” _

You hear Danny whisper in a deep voice,  _ "Look at you, dancing on our cocks. Fuck, your asshole feels so good. You like being fucked by two killers? We could kill you like this you know? I could always cut up that slutty body of yours." _ He's giggling.  _ "How about I take some photos of you? Being filled up by two cocks. I'd show everyone, all of the other killers would know how much of a stupid fucking slut you are. You'd probably get gangbanged by everyone here. They all need a good fuck too. Your holes would be perfect for the job! Stupid fucking cumslut." _

His words, you feel your first orgasm coming.  _ "I'm gonna cum... fuck.. help...." _

You feel a hand grab your hair and a slap to your face, it's Frank.  _ "That's it.. cum kitten. Cum on both of our cocks. Tighten that fucking cunt and cum like a good little girl." _

As he’s saying this you feel Danny’s knife against your throat again,  _ “Yes. Tighten that fucking asshole and cum on my dick. Cum or I’ll slit your fucking throat.” _

Release. Moan after moan, you release. 

_ "Wanna have some more fun slut?" _ Frank asks you. 

_ "I don't care... do whatever you want to me..." _ Your mind is broken. 

_ "Whatever we want.. huh? Wanna help me bring her to the edge of the balcony? Maybe her friends would love to see this." _

Wait what? No. No, no, no. They can't see you like this. It'll never be the same. They'll think of you as a traitor. 

_ "Oh fuck yes, I want to show off our slut to her stupid fucking friends." _ You feel them lift you and carry you to the edge. 

_ "No wait! Please! No!! Please take me back! I don't want to be seen like this!" _

In unison they both shoved their cocks in deep and you scream out a moan.  _ "Fuck! Daddy~!" _ It's like you have two personalities that are fighting with each other. 

Frank leans in and starts to whisper in your ear, words dripping like honey,  _ "You know it turns you on. Being seen like this. You won't be seen as a good girl anymore. They'll know how much of a slut you are for us. They'll know you love killer's cocks." _

You feel your eyes roll back and your tongue stick out, you're about to cum big. He won't stop talking. 

_ "They'll see us fill you up with our cum. And you'll love it. You'll love them seeing you be a stupid fucking cum pig."  _

_ "Daddy stop! I can't take it! Stop it!" _

Danny moans,  _ "Oh fuck, __, cum! Cum for us again bitch. Listen to Frank and cum. I want your friends to watch us tear you apart." _

You hear Frank shout out.  _ "Hey everyone! Wanna see your precious teammate __? She's not the girl you think she is!" _

You glance down to see all three of them looking up. They carry you close to the edge and reveal what's happening to you. Everyone's mouths drop open. 

_ "Oh fuck! Fuck! Look away! Unfff~ Please! Fuck~! I'm cumming!" _ You're pussy clamps down and spasms all over their cocks. 

_ "Ohhh fuck yes! You're so turned on kitten! More! I want you to cum more!" _

Danny shouts out,  _ "Look at __! Look at her as she cums all over our cocks! This is who your teammate is! She's a fucking slut for us, she's our little bitch!" _

You see that Ace and Quentin both have a hard on, seeing you get fucked like this. That pushes you over the edge again, this time you don't even know who you are. You don't care about that girl anymore. 

_ "I am! I am a filthy stupid pig slut! I love being filled up with their cocks!! Look at me! Look at how much of a slut I am! Fuuuck~ I'm cumming again! Fuck fuck fuck!" _ You're wailing, tears in your eyes. This has never felt so good. 

Frank moans out,  _ "I'm close. Fuck kitten, I'm going to fill you up deep with my cum. Take it all like a good slut. Fuck. Get ready to get bred." _

Danny groans,  _ "I'm close too.. you're such a good fucking slut for us. I'm gonna fill up your cunt too. You're our perfect little breeding slut." _

_ "Yes! Fill up my cunt! I'm so happy to get bred!! Fill me up with your thick spunk! Nhhh~! I'm such a good cumslut!" _ You have tears in your eyes, you feel like you're about to break for good. 

Suddenly you feel Danny slip out of you and shove his cock inside of your pussy. Both of their cocks are now in your cunt. This sends you flying. 

_ "Fuuuuuck!! Fuck! Yesss~!" _ Frank's moaning hard and Danny is letting out long groans. You feel them both jerk and you feel their cocks begin to pulse and throb inside of you. Warmth hits you as their cum shoots deep into your womb. 

_ "Take it, take it, yes. Take it in deep. Such a good kitten, take in all of daddy's cum."  _

_ "Fuck yeah baby, milk my cock. You're so fucking tight. Fuck, you’re sucking me dry." _

Finally they lower you to the ground. They lay you on your stomach. You feel their cum leaking out of your cunt. 

_ "Hold on," _ Danny laughs, pulling out his camera,  _ "I need to capture this moment." _ A flash goes across your eyes and you groan. 

You don't even care. Your teammates had gotten the gens done during the first half of the encounter. 

_ "Go on! Escape! We'll bring her to the hatch." _ Frank shouts to them. 

You look up at them to see that they all had masturbated at the sight of you and the two men and felt so guilty for it. This is going to be so awkward, going back to the campfire, for everyone. 

You felt completely numb though, it was the least of your worries. You feel yourself get lifted. You smell Frank's musk. It smells so good. He's the one carrying you. You hear the sound of the hatch and he lays you on top of it. Rough lips touch your forehead. 

_ "Goodbye my kitten, I'll hopefully see you again soon. Be safe out there in the fog." _

You hear Danny's voice too,  _ "Yeah goodbye little rabbit. I had fun. Til' next time." _

You try to say goodbye back but you can barely speak. You close your eyes tight and when you open them back up you're back at the campfire. It feels as if nothing ever happened. But that memory will always be with you.


End file.
